Ruby
Ruby = Background: Ruby was born sometime around the turn of the 20th Century. She grew up in a traditional rural family with a father, mother, and numerous brothers and sisters. At age 19 she suffered from Tuberculosis and her prognosis was quite grim. Grim enough that when monstrous beings attacked her village, when her family fled they did not take her with them and their ultimate fate was unknown (she assumed they died). During the attack she was saved by a "good" vampire who along with his team came to rescue her home from the evil creatures. However upon her rescue her illness overcame her and the benevolent being he was - though his ultimate reasons are a mystery - chose to turn her to keep her alive. Upon reawakening as a vampire she learned the name of her savior and pledged her forever undying loyalty to him so long as she remained alive - pledged herself to live for Alucard and the Hellsing organization as an American-based informative. A century later Ruby has adapted well to living a modern life as a vampire. However she comes off as quite quirky due to her more goth and old fashioned manner of dress as well as her peculiar schedule and habits. Having been to University many times over due to permanently being in the form for a 19 year old, she had picked up many trades in her lifetime. Currently she had chosen to work as a top tier website designer and data network engineer, though she primarily works from home. Sometime in the 2010s she met Audience and they formed a lasting friendship that went on for many years. During the course of her friendship with Audience, Ruby developed deep feelings for them. One late evening after hanging out , Audience invited Ruby to spend the night with them. It was then she chose to reveal her deep feelings of love for them only to be delighted to learn they were reciprocated. She then also chose to reveal her status as a vampire and make love to her new lover where she then turns them so they can be together as perfect lovers for all eternity. Ruby then decides to take it upon herself to teach her new Lover the ways of the modern vampire. Having disclosed her maker is primarily the one who helps her get fresh food (donated blood that can't be used for medical purposes) and looks out for others He had turned. During one of their first dates she takes Audience to a secret food drop location and they feast together in a surprisingly romantic vampire picnic. On another night Ruby invites her Lover to her apartment and shows them around. It's then after seeing an old black and white photo of her family Ruby reveals her backstory and history. Some time has passed and one evening Audience wakes Ruby up with breakfast. They lay in bed together and muse about their future. She brings up the possibility of taking her lover to the UK to meet her maker as he has been curious about her newfound love that she turned, but also brings up the idea of the two lovers moving in together. Their future looks hopeful and promising. During a date Ruby disclosed briefly her mixed feelings on wolves but that contrary to what fictional series like Twilight (which she hates) suggests, there's no rivalry between the two species. At one point her life prior to meeting Audience, she dated a wolf for a long time. The reason for their split and his ultimate fate are unknown. Their history together however led to her mixed feelings on the species and her general aversion to them. She works for the same company as a werewolf named Jade but the two have only met in passing. Personality: Cheerful, Sweet, Upbeat, Passionate, Loving, and ultimately Devoted. She would move heaven and earth for those she loves and is the ultimate romantic. Relationships: Alucard (from the Hellsing anime/manga series) - Creator and "Father" figure Audience - Friend to Lover she turned herself and pledges undying loyalty to ???- a wolf who is an ex of hers and fate is unknown Jade - coworker Video Appearances: # Ruby's Secrets # Dinner Date With Ruby # A Night With Ruby # Ruby's Backstory # Making Passionate Love To Ruby (Patreon Exclusive) # Quality Time With Ruby Full Public Ruby Playlist Ruby Gallery: Ruby's "Theme Music" / Leitmotif (used in most videos) Category:Characters Category:Waifu